


They Hooked On Those Feelings

by Jaeckle



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Kiss, F/F, First Kiss, I don't know what to tag this :(, Lesbians, Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Useless Lesbians, ocxofficial character, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeckle/pseuds/Jaeckle
Summary: Devin and Scarlett be sitting and then they be kissing.





	They Hooked On Those Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I didn't want it to be super long especially since it's just a first kiss scenario.

Devin hugged her knees close to her chest.

Gazing out at the wilderness in front of her, deep blue as the night settled in. The stream in front of her flowed naturally like it had been consistently these last few nights since the storm the first day she arrived on the island. She breathed in the crisp air, letting her legs fall as she leaned back, holding herself up with her forearms. 

"Devin?" She could see Scarlett standing beside her from the corner of her eye. "Mind if I sit with you?" Scarlett asked, a faint smile turning the corners of Devin's lips. "Scarlett, you know you don't have to ask, come on over here." Devin gently patted the dewy grass beside her. "I know why you come out here, it would be rude if I just sat down without asking," Scarlett commented.

Devin normally sits down somewhere out far from the treehouse just to be alone for a bit, she hated being around people for long periods of time. It made her feel caged in like she was trapped. But. Her eyes met Scarlett's, she didn't mind _her_ company. She didn't mind it at all.

"That competition was a little...Rough, huh?" Scarlett said, gazing out blankly at the stream in front of them. "I don't really want to talk about it," Scarlett turned towards Devin with a small pout formed on her face. "I understand, I wouldn't want to either." Finally, Devin groaned and lifted up, leaning into Scarlett's side and enveloping her in a hug. She could hear her heart beating in her eardrums. 

Earlier that day, Chris proposed a challenge and Chef promptly locked an electric shock collar onto her team's neck, along with the other team as well. She carefully traced the item with the tips of her fingers as Chris explained what the challenge was. Her attention was pulled away from the collar when Scarlett gently nudged Devin's arm with her elbow. "What?" Devin asked but she merely glanced down, Devin followed Scarlett's eyes with her own. Scarlett's hand was extended as she shifted it a bit closer. 

Devin placed her palm onto Scarlett's, who closed her hand around Devin's intertwining their fingers together. Her face was heating up, she leaned into Scarlett's side. Suddenly, a chicken hopped up into her lap and she was forced to pull herself away from her. "Alright Devin," Chris started, "is there anyone on the island that **you** find attractive?" She stared vacantly at the ground for a moment, her eyes glancing off to the side towards Scarlett. "I..." The chicken's eyes seemed to widen in frustration, "Scarlett." Devin ultimately said. The chicken's fierce expression calmed drastically before hopping down off of her lap. 

Everyone was staring at her now. She clutched her face into the palms of her hands. What the hell was she thinking?

"I like you too," Devin's thoughts were interrupted and she was back in front of the stream with Scarlett. "More than just a friend, I know that sounds a little stupid but it's true," she watched as Scarlett leaned back a bit to observe Devin's expression. "Hey, I...I actually need to show you something that I found while I was out here, it reminded me of you." Scarlett raised an eyebrow, a smirk finding its place on her visage. "Oh yeah? Show me."

Her fingers trailed over Scarlett's thigh as she lifted herself up a bit higher, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "That's it..." She mumbled, leaning down into Scarlett's body and clinging to her sweater, "that's what I wanted to show you." Their hands were intertwined like they had been earlier that day, "I have something to show you, too."

Scarlett gently nudged Devin off of her, cupping one of Devin's cheeks in her hand. Her other hand was still threaded together with Devin's as she leaned down and placed a kiss onto her lips. She slowly pulled Devin's body closer to her own, her eyes fluttered open when she felt Devin push forward, wrapping her arms around Scarlett's neck.

"Alright I think we have had enough of that," Devin quickly pulled herself away and her neck snapped towards the voice. Max stood behind them with his arms crossed over his chest, Devin quickly pulled herself out of her formerly dazed state, "oh jeez" Scarlett mumbled, winding an arm around her waist. "Go away Max," Devin spit and watched as he took a step back before huffing. "I will not! Sidekick I-" Scarlett's head spun back into his direction, "you heard her, go away." 

Max's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Sidekick you heard me. let's go-" he watched as Scarlett pulled Devin closer, Devin snuggling into Scarlett's body in the process. "I will not go anywhere with _you_. I'll go back to the treehouse with her when I feel like it! You don't control me. You can't make choices for me, and you will not tell me what to do!" She snapped, her eyes widening in realization and she peered down at Devin who slowly snaked her arms around Scarlett's neck. 

"Fine!" Max hissed, he feigned fury but Scarlett could hear the crack in his harsh voice, inadvertently exposing that he was in fact truly upset she didn't want anything to do with him. 

She didn't care, she had _her_.


End file.
